1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a flamer. More particularly the present invention relates to a fuel supply pressure controller for a stationary or mobile flamer.
2. Background Art
Poultry litter may be sterilized by chemical means. As usual, the issue becomes that of chemical retention and the effect of the chemicals on the environment. Poultry litter may also be sterilized by flame heat, as disclosed by Mackenzie in U.S. Pat. No. 3,962,044. Because he discloses stationary equipment for litter sterilization, the method of Mackenzie '044 requires a significant investment in machinery to handle the litter for sterilization. Space for the machinery and appropriate shelter is also necessary.
A tractor drawn flamer was disclosed by Pivonka in U.S. Pat. No. 6,014,835 for the purpose of flame cultivation. Because of its open-flame design, the flamer of Pivonka '835 is not suitable for sterilization purposes. Because the use of the Pivonka '835 flamer for sterilization was not considered, there was no motivation to make the flamer enclosed for sterilization.
Handheld torches and flamers are available, again especially for weed control and ice melting. These flamers are not suitable for the large task of sterilizing large amounts of poultry litter or soil, etc. due to their small coverage and the weight that must be supported or drawn by the user.
Propane, commonly called Liquified Petrolium (LP), is usually the fuel used for flamers such as those used to sterilize poultry litter. The equilibrium pressure inside a propane tank containing a saturated mixture of liquid and vaporous propane is strictly a function of the temperature of these contents. However, during periods of heavy fuel usage, the pressure inside the tank may fluctuate due to finite times required for boiling off of the liquid into vapor and variations in temperature.
The rate flow of the fuel for a flamer is a function of the tank pressure. When the tank pressure varies, the fuel flow rate varies as well. Flaming, then, regardless of the purpose, may suffer in quality as long as the tank pressure is permitted to vary.
A tractor drawn flamer was disclosed by Pivonka in U.S. Pat. No. 6,014,835, which is hereby incorporated by reference. This tractor drawn flamer is used for flame cultivation.
A tractor drawn or mounted flamer was disclosed by Pivonka in U.S. patent application 2005/0084409 (Ser. No. 10/687,854), which is hereby incorporated by reference. This tractor drawn flamer is used for flame sterilization of poultry litter.
Neither of the above mobile flamers make use of a pressure control system.
There is therefore a need for a fuel pressure control system to use in conjunction with stationary and mobile flamers.